Every Once in a While
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Being gay was hard enough as it is without trying to figure out if someone is being nice to you because they feel sorry for you if they're interested in you. (Rest of the summary is inside) SasuNaru


**Title: Every Once in a While**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating:** Mature (for the language)

 **Tags:** First time, Male/Male relationship, Fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read. Read. The. Tags.

 **Summary:** Being gay was hard enough as it is without trying to figure out if someone is being nice to you because they feel sorry for you if they're interested in you. One, they could be interested in you and you accidentally friend zone them because you erred on the side of caution or they weren't interested in you and you over stepped your bounds and lost a friend. But sometimes some people were just… worth the risk.

 **A/N:** Welcome to Day 4 and Story Four of the Seven Stories in Seven Days Challenge that I've given myself! Three days to go and then we'll be all done! No love for Story 3? Why? Go read it and review!

* * *

Another day and another toe in the pool of 'Are you straight or are you interested'? Sasuke's latest conquest was a fourth year student who transferred a few weeks after school started. A dynamite blonde named Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke was on pins and needles around his fellow classmate. He was like that now with everyone who so much as smiled at him and who were the same sex. He was attractive. He knew that much. The phrase 'girls wanted to date him and boys wanted to be him' were often whispered in hushed voices when he sauntered down the hall.

In second year, a passionate youth named Lee had announced that he was Sasuke's devote follower and that he wished to get closer to him. Sasuke had been as gentle as he could in pulling the young man aside when he told him that he was flattered by the proposal but he wasn't attracted to him. Lee had stared at him wide eyed and asked him what he meant.

Sasuke went into a long winded explanation of what he was attracted to and explained how Lee had fit into none of those categories. To Sasuke's utter mortification, Lee had dropped to his knees and apologized profusely and loudly for leading him on when he'd only meant to be trained to be a better kendo fighter like Sasuke was.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory as he pushes it to the back of his mind. No one needed to go through something like that. But at least he was more cautious now and if he did have a love interest he made sure they spelled out exactly what they wanted from and he'd reply in kind. Now, he was after Naruto. Or he would be after Naruto if the blonde liked men.

Sasuke had been watching him, observing him really, for the better part of the last few weeks and other than a few witty well placed compliments to boost a few down trodden ego he hadn't actually taken a real interest in anyone.

And then there was his relationship with Sasuke.

They were close. Close enough to spend weekends gaming together, or going out to catch a movie, or having torturous sleep overs (on Sasuke's part) but other than a few lingering glances and that one time they hugged for longer than necessary there wasn't anything concretely romantic about what they did.

Naruto never complained when more people crashed their party of two and he didn't have a problem with Sasuke taking phone calls when they were together. He'd ask who sometimes but he never pressured Sasuke to find out.

The fact that they'd grown so close in such a short span of time should be an indication that they were compatible but if Naruto didn't feel the same way about him as he did then he'd ruin a good friendship for nothing. Even if they weren't friends for long Sasuke was crushing hard.

Which brought him back to his experiments. He wanted to know if maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with the blonde but in order to find out without giving himself away he set traps for the blonde. The first one was a picture that Sasuke had found on the net that was uncomfortably erotic. It was of a blonde who'd look identical to Naruto, if Naruto were older, taller and had more facial hair, and who was strapped to a bed with all sorts of leather straps wrapped around his body and a red ball gag in his mouth, his dick thick and heavy resting on his hips, a cock ring snug at the base.

Sasuke stood at the entrance to the cafeteria where he watched Naruto and several of their friends sit down to eat. He strolled in slowly and casually and hit send as he sent the image in a blank message. Naruto easily slid his phone out of pocket, not missing a beat in the conversation as he slid his thumb across the screen. Sasuke watched his face explode in color, his heart kicked up a notch in his chest when instead of throwing his phone away or sneering at the image he slammed his phone against his chest when Kiba tried to peek at his message. Sasuke carried on with his plan. He tapped out a message to the blonde.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _I think i just sent you an image by mistake. Don't open it._

Sasuke coolly sat down with his lunch tray and started munching on a fry. He watched discreetly from the shade of his bangs as Naruto peeked at his phone.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _OI already opened it._

Oh. He admitted it. That was another good sign.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _My bad. Just delete it._

Five minutes later and no reply. He sulked as he ate. He hadn't actually meant for the blonde to delete the picture but oh well. That plan failed. On to the next step.

As they walked side by side to their class Sasuke bumped Naruto with his shoulder, "Everything okay?" Naruto flushed hotly and stuttered.

"Yea!" he squeaked looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "EVERYTHING'S FINE," Sasuke took a step back, why was Naruto yelling at him? "Sorry," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Everything's fine," he grinned, "What's up?"

"Wanna come over tonight? We can do our homework and watch a movie after." This was the second part of his plan. He'd somehow con Naruto into watching an erotic movie so he could figure out the blonde's type.

"Ahh..." the blonde's glance slipped away, "Sorry. My dad wants me to help him with something when i get home."

Sasuke raised a thin brow, "With what?"

"What?"

"What does Iruka want your help with?"

Naruto laughed and waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I'll text you later though!" Naruto dodged his next question and ducked into the classroom planting himself by his friend and Sasuke was left to find a seat on his own. Avoiding. Naruto was avoiding him.

He gnawed on the eraser of his pencil, his eyes somehow always straying to the back of Naruto's head. Naruto wasn't homophobic. He knew Sasuke was gay. Had tried to set him with a friend of his. But one gay picture, that had striking resemblance to the blonde, had put him off? What's up with that?

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _You pissed about the picture? You know I have a thing for blondes, I almost went out with Ino._

He shot the text off as soon as he climbed into the bus to go home. No reply until long after he'd had his dinner and was settled on his bed.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _Waahh no way man! Its totes cool. i get it. It was kinda hot._

'It was kinda hot'?

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _Oh? Which part of it?_

Another long pause, Sasuke stared anxiously at his screen while he waited for a response.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _he kinda looks like me. Wit the blonde hair yknow._

Naruto had dodged the question but the conversation wasn't shut down so he'd press on!

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _Blonde hair and blue eyes are the best physical features imo_

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _hahahahah :P dude youre such a tease!_

This wasn't apart of the plan but he'd take a dive anyways.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _And if I wasn't?_

Sasuke regretted it as soon as he sent it. They were plans and phases for a reason! And he just sent the most risque text he'd ever sent in his whole life! He groaned in his pillow.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _if u werent wat?_

Okay focus Sasuke. He had Naruto's attention now he just needed to trod smoothly. Carefully construct his next sentence and word it in a way that was casually cool but borderline flirtatious.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _I googled a blonde haired blue eyed man just because he looks like you._

 _..._ which part of that was cool and collected? Sasuke punched himself in the gut. This was waayyy down the line in his plans. He just jumped the gun by about 20 steps! If Naruto blocked him he'd understand. He wanted to block himself.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _Oh._

Oh? What did 'oh' mean? What that a good oh? Sasuke was just tapping out a response when another popped up.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _so u like all blondes?_

Sasuke bit his lip then quickly erased what he'd been typing.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _So far just you._

HE SAID IT!

HE CONFESSED! HE ACTUALLY SAID IT!

He couldn't believe it.

Hyped up on adrenaline he waited for a reply. The moment stretched into an hour and then several more hours and he ended up falling asleep before he saw what Naruto wrote.

As it turns out Naruto didn't write anything. He hadn't woken up to a reply and he was wondering if he should send a 'just kidding!' but it had been hours since then so sending it now who just make him look pathetic.

It was a tense day for him. He and Naruto chatted as if nothing had happened last night and while Naruto was goofing off and yelling at the top of his lungs Sasuke was hanging off to the back of their group. He didn't want to be angry at the blonde but he felt like he was blown off.

If Naruto didn't feel the same way then he should say so instead of acting like nothing happened at all.

That was more hurtful than an actual rejection and when school ended he was the first one through the gates.

* * *

Things weren't the same for them. Their texts were few and far in between and they rarely hung out anymore. A few of their friends had asked what happened but Sasuke was gloomy and snarky and whenever they questioned him he reacted badly. Naruto laughed it off like nothing was wrong. Which hurt every single time and it had almost been 2 weeks.

"You guys are killing my vibes," Kiba moaned one sunny afternoon when they were all in line to try out a new ride. "I don't even have to turn around to feel Sasuke's glare..." Kiba had been bitching about them the most. "I begged my sister to get us these passes and you're fucking up my whole day."

Sasuke tsked and snatched his ticket from his pocket. "Fine. Have it back. I'll reimburse you tomorrow. Bye."

"Sasuke no! Kiba you asshole!" Ino ran passed the brunette slapping his arm as she passed so she could run up to Sasuke. "Don't leave!" She grinned at him. "This is fun! Or it can be fun of you gave it a chance," she latched onto his arm and pressed her chest up against him.

They'd kissed once, before it fully solidified in him that he was gay and therefore not interested in females but Ino strongly believed that if they kissed once they could kiss again. Every gay guy had their one female kryptonite, according to her, and apparently she was Sasuke's. "I'm gonna pass. It's too hot for this shit and i'm not in the mood." He shrugged her off and headed towards the exit. She stomped her foot and whirled on Kiba, prepared to give him the tongue lashing of the century when an idea popped into her head.

"Wait up Sasuke!" She hollered ruffling through her bag she fished out her own ticket and shoved it at Kiba. "You can have that~ I'm gonna go snag my man." She squealed and winked at the group as she did a little dance in place before she ran off to catch up to the brooding raven. Naruto was silent and stiff as he watched them disappear into the crowd.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _dude the rides are amazing youre missing out on so much action bruh!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and switched his phone to silent. He'd expected to begrudgingly spent the afternoon with Ino but he had to admit it wasn't as bad he thought it would be. For one, with no competition around, she wasn't a squealing gushing mess but she was actually pretty easy to talk to. Even poke fun at.

In short he ended up enjoying his afternoon even though it wasn't with the right blonde. He walked her home and bid her a good night, "I had more fun than i thought I would." He smirked at her. Ino snorted into her hand.

"People can surprise you if you give them the chance," she replied softly. She tucked her long side bangs behind her ear before she tilted up on the tips of her feet for a kiss but Sasuke turned away and instead pecked her on the cheek. She sighed nosily through her nose, "Sasuke if you just-"

"I'm sorry Ino. I appreciate you spending the afternoon with me and i'm flattered but... i'm not interested. Plus there's also someone else that i like."

"Who?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." and with that he walked home with a heavy heart but even though seeing rejection first hand, experiencing it up close and personal, he'd still rather be rejected than left hanging.

He collapsed on his bed to check his Face Book feed when he saw back to back messages from the only blonde he didn't want to talk to.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _dude this ride was epic! It went whooshhh and shwooommm man my hair is all over the place!_

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _i cannot believe you didn't wanna com ehere. the chocolate popcorn is legendary. jsut the perfect salty and sweet. it's sooo good. maybe if u ask me nicely i'll buy u sum. :J_

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _ahh what a day!1 i am fucking beat. hey did you see that new marvel trailer? wanna go watch?_

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _yo asshole. i've ben messaging u for hours at least respond or something. you could be dead somewhere!_

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _Where are you and Ino now?_

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _Is this pay back for what you asked me or something? cause that's really shitty. you're such an asshole._

He wasn't the asshole. Naruto was the asshole. Two who weeks he was ignoring Sasuke and when Sasuke does it back to him he flips his lid. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to read the other messages but his phone felt hot in his hand and after holding out for a solid 10 minutes he was back to reading the others.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _I'm sorry for calling you an asshole. I take it back._

That was probably the only text with proper punctuation Sasuke mused.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _Even if ur pissed at me you cant go fucking around with people who have actual feelings for u! that's way more dickish than me not replying to your text. ok i get it. i shudve repplied but i got spooked ok and i didnt know what to say and i- look man if u use Ino like that i'll never forgive you. Neither will Kiba and the others ok. Dont just lead her on and build her up and then- you know what answer your fucking mssges asshole!_

11:11 he wondered if it was okay to send Naruto a text a at this hour. Well if he was asleep he could read it tomorrow.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _Not that it's any of your business but i put my phone on silent so i could focus on Ino. Also none of your business but i didn't sleep with her. It's called being gay._

He set his phone aside but it lit up as soon as he turned away.

 _From Naruto to Sasuke:_

 _i heard u guys kissed before._

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _We did._

He could elaborate but he wasn't in the mood to talk to Naruto.

 _From Sasuke to Naruto:_

 _I'm going to sleep i'll see you at school Monday. Good night._

He turned off his phone before he was compelled to reply to anymore of Naruto's text. He felt tired. It had been such a long day he just wanted to spend his Sunday playing hermit.

Sunlight was peeking though his window, he scowled at it and willed it away through sheer force of will. It felt like he'd just laid down and it was already morning.

He'd just rolled over when someone started pounding on his door. "Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed slamming his fists down on the door. Sasuke stared wide at the door but made no move to get up. "Sasuke you bastard open the door right now or i'll- Oh Hey Ita. Oh sweet! Thanks!" A second later and the sound of his lock clicked to open and Naruto was storming in. He still didn't move.

His stoic brother was standing behind Naruto and retrieving his key from the key hole. "Naruto, please limit your next wave of text messages to three per hour. You have filled my inbox. Don't do it again." Itachi warned and then he was gone.

Sasuke was still bundled in the warmth of his bed, blanket and pillows. He gave Naruto a dull look. "Get out of my room Naruto."

Naruto slammed the door in response, a fierce glare on his face and his hands poised on his hips. He scanned the room with his eyes, probably looking for Ino, before he snatched up Sasuke's phone and turned it back on. "I sent you like a trillion dozen messages and you didn't reply to any of them!" Naruto slid the password into his phone and shoved the device in his face. Sasuke scowled at it.

"And?" he rolled his eyes and turned over shuffling deeper into his pile of comforters. Naruto jumped up on the bed and bodily bounced on top of him. "Naruto I said fuck off!"

"I like you too Sasuke! Okay? I like you too." Sasuke glared at him as Naruto gaped like a fish.

"I don't care anymore. Get off and get out," he pushed at the blonde until Naruto finally got off. He tossed his sheets over his head and curled up. With enough time he and Naruto would get over this but they needed space first.

"I'm sorry i couldn't answer you before. But i really truly do like you. I don't know exactly what i am. Like, define myself. I haven't really been attracted to anyone before and i flirt all the time but that's the basic. You can just tell a girl anything nice and it's flirting and i got good at it..." Naruto's muttering trailed off into silence. "I don't know how my dad would react if i was dating a boy, cause i think that's what u want. But i don't know if i can do all that."

Sasuke sat up to look at the blonde sitting on his floor, shoulders slumped and head hanging low and despite his brain screaming 'No!' his heart was crying and he was already sliding off the bed to glare at Naruto. "You don't have to do anything. You could have even said no. I didn't think you'd just ignore me."

"I'm sorry..."

"And if you do like me but don't want a relationship that's fine too. I can handle rejection."

Naruto's head shot up, "I'm not rejecting you! I just- i don't think i can do all that stuff... you know... stuff, like your picture."

"No one actually does stuff like that!" or at least he hadn't heard of anyone doing stuff like that. "I wouldn't ask you to do anything you were uncomfortable with. I just maybe might ask for kisses. Maybe hand holding. That's it," Naruto's cheeks darkened.

"I can do that. The hand holding..." he looked off to the side, "but every thing else you know..." he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

Sasuke nodded, they'd have to take it slow. He could do that. He'd already been waiting all this time anyways. "So what are we now?"

Naruto rubbed his palms on his shorts, "Haha I guess we're dating now!"

* * *

Or so Naruto had said but there wasn't any actual dating going on. The hugs were a lot more intense now and Naruto was overly shy when Sasuke tried to initiate anything. He'd tried to hold his hand a couple days after the proclamation and two minutes into it Naruto's hand had sweat so badly that he'd flushed and pulled his hand away and whenever Sasuke tried to hold it again he'd run off.

One time as they were parting for their next set of classes, Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug and buried his face in his neck and Naruto had squeaked , punched him gut and taken off down the hall.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kiba snickered, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he socked him in the gut.

"You deserved that," Ino singed as she skipped off behind Sasuke long pony tail bouncing as she went.

* * *

It wasn't exactly a confrontation but he did lock Naruto in his room and tossed the key into the tiny slot of his piggy bank, he needed to cut off all escape routes, "Naruto we need to talk," the blonde hummed still tapping away on his game boy.

"Shoot," he leaned to the side as he rapidly pressed the buttons.

"About us. And our relationship."

"Oh.. okay. Shoot," he paused the game and set it aside. A small smile on his face as he waited for Sasuke to sit in front of him.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "It's been good. You're doing well to get over your shyness," Naruto grinned as he cheeks darkened. "That's why i think we can try a bit more." Naruto waited for him to continue. "Like kissing." Naruto's reaction was as expected. Flushed and sputtered he shook his head hard and completely freaked out, he ran to the door, as Sasuke suspected that he would, and when it didn't open he freaked out some more. Sasuke waited for him to calm down. "Nothing like in the movies. Just a simple kiss on the lips and we can work our way up from there. You can try right? The minute you say stop i'll stop alright? But just try."

Naruto bit his lip for a moment before he nodded his consent. Sasuke cleared his throat and scooted close to the blonde. "Ok i'm ready," Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips.

Sasuke laughed, "just relax, hahaha relax your mouth Naruto." He did, minutely, but it was good enough. Sasuke close the distance and lightly pressed his lips against Naruto's soft ones. It was just a simple press of lips against lips but it had Naruto's face exploding in red and him pushing away from and curling up on his side chanting 'omgomgomg' over and over.

"That felt good." he finally said and it was meh for Sasuke but he wouldn't say so.

"Wanna try again?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before he was nodding and re-positioning himself. "Okay," he relaxed and closed his eyes, waiting for Sasuke to close the distance again.

Sasuke scooted even close than before and pulled Naruto the rest of the way. "Wah-?"

Sasuke's lips pressed against his, just as soft as before and Naruto let his eyes slide close. This kiss was different that before. Especially when Sasuke titled his head to the side and sucked Naruto's lip in his mouth, he sighed into the kiss.

He felt like he was warped somewhere else. And floating in nothing but anchored but Sasuke's presence. Why hadn't he been kissing all this time?

Sasuke memorized Naruto's tentative sucks on his lip and the way he tilted his head and pushed into the kiss and for just their second try it was mind blowing. A few months ago he'd never have thought that he would get here.

The kisses after that were a private thing between them and following the kissing was a little more hands on experience. Naruto wasn't sure what his sexuality was and he didn't want to put himself on display for anyone to judge but in the privacy of Sasuke's bedroom or when they were out of town on their dates they shared precious moments reserved just for the two of them.

And Sasuke was okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Story 4 is complete! Tomorrow is the second half of Story two: **Oh, Ok then.** (My titles rock).


End file.
